


"But I'm bored, Fili!"

by MakotosFreckles



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Also alpha fili whats not to love, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, M/M, Rough Sex, but rough sex only slightly ok no talking in the tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotosFreckles/pseuds/MakotosFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was bored. So was Fili but he just didn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"But I'm bored, Fili!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it was a spur of the moment thing, Inspired by my friend Noemail's detailed Hc for Throne sex.  
> Kaciart's art was what started it all: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/42243042009  
> God bless  
> Also unbeta'd but hopefully it will be beta'd soon

"My king."  
Fili grinned, and turned his head to the door. His brother, Kili, was leaning against the door, a smirk on his face mirroring Fili's. He pushed away from the beam and began to saunter towards him.  
"Your majesty," Kili said, the grin widening. Fili dismissed the servants standing by the window, and watched Kili make his way up the carpet to Fili. Kili stopped infront of the throne Fili sat upon and knelt before him, his smirk hidden as he bowed his head.  
"Your highness," His voice was a purr, and Fili shifted in his throne. Kili raised his head again but waited patiently for Fili to give him permission.  
"...You do not need to bow for me, nor must you wait for my permission. You are my brother. You are an equal in my eyes." Fili said, and he swore he spotted a blush on Kili's cheeks before he stood. Kili took the final step, and leant against the arm of the "big chair" as Kili jokingly called it, resting his head on his forearms.  
"How may I serve you, your majesty?" Kili quirked an eyebrow, and Fili rolled his eyes.  
"Drop the act, you don't have to behave like that around me."  
"But what if I want to, King Fili?" Kili purred, and he stood up, shoving Fili slightly and sitting in the space Fili made for him.  
"So, Fili, how is life doing for you?"  
Fili huffed a laugh, his hand moving to play with Kili's hair, the soft hair slipping through his fingers.  
"You only saw me an hour ago."  
"Yes but that was an hour ago and now I'm bored." Kili almost whined, craning his head into Fili's touch.  
Bored. Kili was almost always bored when Fili wasn't around, and who could blame him? The young dwarf had spent his life devoted to Fili, running around with him, trying to grab his attention. Now Fili was king, Fili rarely had time to spend with his younger brother. Not that Kili minded- he still did the things he did before, only...  
Without Fili.  
"We can't have you bored, now, can we?" Fili's fingers slid down to Kili's neck, stroking his skin. Kili shivered, his mouth opening minutely to breathe a moan.  
"You would do well not to disappoint me, Fili, I have been appointed as the king's consort." Kili straightened out and moved Fili back into his former position, straddling him. He grinned down at him, running his hands through Fili's hair and tilting his head back.  
"What would the king say if he heard his consort was seen with his brother, " His voice dropped to a low murmur, and his lips grazed Fili's ear. "In a very... intimate position, hmm?"  
Fili's hand moved to rest at the small of Kili's back, and he tightened his grip around his waist.  
"Oh, the King's consort, is that so? Well, the king is a very lucky man." Fili felt Kili's mouth trail down his ear to his throat, the stubble scratching the soft skin.  
"I should know." He added, and Kili looked up at him with dark eyes.  
"Don't tell the King," Kili whispered, and he pressed his lips to Fili's softly. The kiss was quiet and calm, the only sound being the slight rustle of clothes as they moved against each other. Soon though, a soft kiss wasn't enough, and Kili moved to unbutton Fili's heavy gowns, his fingers stroking his warm chest under the clothing.  
"Nice trinket you have there," Kili said, nodding to Fili's crown. Fili smiled lazily and Kili removed it from his head, placing it on his own carefully. The crown slid down his head before settling on his ears. Kili pushed it off his face and smirked, the Crown sitting lopsided.  
"Does it suit?"  
Fili tilted his head and pressed a kiss behind Kili's ear.  
"You look the part."  
"What part would that be? A consort worthy of royalty, or royalty itself?" Kili breathed, his hands reaching Fili's undergarment waistband. He pulled one hand out of the furlined clothes and held Fili's jaw, peppering kisses over Fili's cheekbones and jawline. Kili's lips captured Fili's again and it became a battle for dominance, teeth nipping and breath mingling into each other.  
When Kili's hand slid into his undergarments, Fili bucked up into his hand, groaning quietly.  
"You look decadent." Fili purred, his fingers splayed over Kili's waist. He reached up with one hand and unbuttoned the over  
coat Kili was wearing, sliding it down his shoulders slowly.  
"Are you implying that you would eat me?"  
"In some sense, yes."  
Kili shivered, gasping as Fili pressed wet kisses to his collar bones.  
"Just do it, Fili, I've been ready all morning-" Kili rut up against Fili, and Fili found himself undoing both of their trousers, taking their hard cocks in hand and stroking slowly. At this, Kili keened softly, pressing his forehead against Fili's.  
"All morning?"  
"Yes, all morning, I told you- I'm bored."  
"God forbid you being bored."  
"You and I both gain from my being bored, you should know- Fiiiiliii..." Kili whined, his hips moving faster against Fili's. "Please, don't make me wait, you know I hate waiting, don't do this-" He peppered kisses over Fili's jaw, trying to pull his trousers down hurriedly. Fili lifted his hips and Kili assisted him in pulling down his trousers aswell. Kili's arse was warm against Fili's thighs, and his breath was hot against his ear. Fili chuckled against his throat, his hands threading through Kili's hair and tugging sharply.  
"Well, go on then. Don't keep me waiting."  
Kili sighed loudly and claimed Fili's lips in a heated kiss, Fili responding calmly, letting Kili take the lead. Fili leant back and before long he felt Kili's pucker against the head of his cock. He groaned, his head hitting the tall back of the throne, and his fingers clenched on Kili's hips as his brother slid down onto his cock, encasing him in a tight heat.  
"...Mmhh, Ffffili," Kili sighed, and his forehead pressed against Fili's again as he adjusted. He rose up and slid down again, his grin at the agonizingly slow movement causing Fili's hands to itch with impatience.  
"This is different. I'm in charge." Kili remarked, rocking his hips, lifting up and sliding down again. His actions were more desperate, Fili could see the lust in Kili's eyes- he'd been like this for a while, waiting impatiently to get Fili on his own, have his way with him. Or more, Fili have his way with Kili.  
Fili thrust up into him slowly, holding back the urge to ram into Kili, hold him by the hair and fuck him senseless, watch him bounce on his lap prettily. He kept one hand on his waist, moving to move his hand back through his hair, winding the hair around his fingers.  
"You've braided it," Fili commented, and Kili raised an eyebrow. The crown slid down with Fili's slow thrust, and Kili's hand came up to adjust it. Fili took this as an oppurtunity to tilt his hips and thrust into him suddenly, taking him deep and fast. Kili's eyes widened and his mouth fell open before his eyes closed again, a gasping moan escaping his mouth.  
"-Do it, oh, oh gods, Do it Fili, fffuck me hard-"  
Fili didn't need to be told twice. Tugging on Kili's hair hard, he started a fast and brutal pace, moving to bite on Kili's neck. He suckled on the bite mark, Kili hands scrabbling at Fili's back for purchase. Kili's cock was smearing precum on Fili's stomach and he grabbed it, stroking it in tempo with his thrusts.  
Kili was torn between biting his lips and muffling his voice, and moaning, gasping, panting, crying, whimpering, swearing /Oh god/-  
Kili managed a strangled moan before he propelled forward and pressed his lips to Fili's, muffling a cry as he came over their robes. Fili followed soon after, biting Kili's lip enough to break the skin.  
Kili's head rested on Fili's shoulder, panting as his heart beat returned to normal, his hands clenching in Fili's spoiled robes.  
"Well, lest to say I'm no longer bored." Kili murmured against Fili's collarbone, Fili's hand sliding down his back, soothing.  
"I'd be surprised if you weren't."  
"Well, you know me, always full of surprises." Kili lifted his head and grinned at Fili, kissing him softly. Fili smiled and cupped Kili's jaw, returning the kiss. There was perks to having a consort, despite it being frowned upon in society.  
Not that Fili cared what others thought.


End file.
